Lavendulan
'Lavendulan is the fusion of Sapphire, Lapis Lazuli, and Ice. Appearance Lavendulan has sky blue skin, soft flowing blue-to-pink gradient hair, and a thin build. She has plump lips, five eyes with sky blue irises and a visible pupil on the one larger than the rest and in the center of her face, and four thin arms. She has a rounded chest, a small waist, and small thighs. Her gemstones are embedded in her sternum, the center of her back, and her upper right hand. Pre-regeneration (Debut) She wore a layered blue top with a single light cyan strap and a solid blue section. Her top was connected to a smoky grey, dress-like piece on the waist with cyan underneath. She wore a solid blue dress with light cyan underneath as well. She wears dark navy wrist-length gloves on each of her four hands. She is also barefoot. Post-regeneration (Previous) She wears a tight fitting layered blue top with solid blue ovular shoulder pads. Her top has a rounded neckline, four shades of blue which become darker descending, and a tri-colored blue "tail" skirt. She wears four navy wrist-length gloves on each hand. Around her neck is a navy choker with a light blue star. She wears blue-grey leggings with dark navy and light blue bordering at the bottom end. She is also barefoot. Current regeneration Lavendulan has had various changes made to her design. Her top is now primarily white with blue undertones, such as the area around her collar. She has a design around her breast and naval area that resembles the design of a star. She has dark blue rounded shoulder pads, and pants of the same color, which are poofy towards the calves, ending with a band of gold. She has sky blue footwarmers, no longer being barefoot like before. Her hair is no longer a gradient of simply blue and pink; it now has colors such as teal, lavender, and sky blue. Her hair is also significantly more wavy and less dense. She now has white evening gloves on each of her arms, which contrast to the previous dark blue gloves that ended at her wrist. She no longer has a choker. Personality Lavendulan is described as a soft, gentle and really kind Gem, but lethal on the battlefield. She also loves singing.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/159456071442/ Lavendulan can sometimes stick around, but she can also fall apart easily. It mostly comes from Sapphire disliking to be apart from Ruby for too long especially in a fusion, Lapis Lazuli disliking to stay fused for too long with anyone and Ice occasionally having problems to focus.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/158501729237/ Abilities Lavendulan possesses standard Gem abilities, bubbling, shapeshifting, fusion, regeneration, agelessness, and superhuman strength/durability. Fusions * When fused with Ruby, they form Wendwilsonite. * When fused with Pearl, they form Pacific Opal. * When fused with Ruby, Jasper, Pearl, Amethyst, Rose Quartz, and Peridot, they form Neptunite. * When fused with Ruby, Jasper, Pearl, Amethyst, Rose Quartz, Peridot, Coral, and Chrome Diopside, they form Champagne Aura Quartz. * When fused with Ruby, Jasper, Pearl, Amethyst, Rose Quartz, Peridot, Marshallsussmanite, and Emerald, they form Cadmoindite. Skillset * Amalgam Physiology: Lavendulan is able to summon all the weapons and control the powers of all their components and the fusions within them. Unique Abilities * Aurora Generation: Lavendulan possesses aurora-producing abilities, which are activated once she's happy.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/158141139152 * Solar Wind Breathing: Lavendulan is able to breathe solar wind. * Flyrogenesis: She can charge particles to create force fields.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/158414116977/ Trivia * Lavendulan has a connection to auroras. This is shown by her many unique abilities, all of which relate to it, and her hairstyle, which is inspired by the auroras she creates.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/158141139152/ ** As Aqua Aura's hair floats as if it were underwater, even though it's not, when she fuses with Sapphire as Lavendulan their hair becomes similar to the northern lights.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/139995071722/ * When asked who would win in a fight between Lavendulan and Tanzan Quartz, GemCrust answered that the former would.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/155957082892/ Gemology Gemstone Information * Lavendulan is an uncommon copper arsenate mineral, known for its characteristic intense electric blue color. It belongs to the lavendulan group. * Its chemical formula is NaCaCu5(AsO4)4Cl · 5H2O and it has a Mohs hardness of 2.5. * It has a monoclinic crystal structure. * It was named after the lavender color of the "type" specimen, which has been determined to be a mixture with no relationship to modern lavendulan, which has not been found to exhibit a lavender color. * Lavendulan is an uncommon mineral in oxidized copper deposits and can be found in Germany, England, the Czech Republic, Scotland, France, Spain, Tunisia, Iran, Namibia, Morocco, Chile, Australia, and the United States. Gemstones References Category:Gems Category:A to Z Category:Sapphire Fusions Category:Lapis Lazuli Fusions Category:Ice Fusions Category:Triple Fusions Category:Original Characters Category:Crystal Gems